The Sleeping Prince
by Benji Coyle
Summary: Kind of like Sleeping Beauty but with Trowa and Quatre
1. Story Book

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2 and 5+C.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
The Sleeping Prince By T. Bloom  
  
Come my child let me tell you a wonderful tale of woe. Once upon a time in a far away land lived a young prince named Triton Bloom. On his third birth day it was announced that an alliance would be formed by the neighboring kingdom, and that young prince Triton would marry the heir.  
  
The heir was not yet born, yet it did not matter the sex of the child because a promise was a promise. Many months passed before the heir was born on the fourth moon the child was male, he was name Quatre. Now Quatre was a very special boy his mother was a goddess and she had a horrible wretched sister named Jahi. In the tradition of the land all the goddesses were invited to bestow gifts upon children of royal birth; so was the case of Triton and so will be the case of Quatre. But Queen Sovranty refused to invite her sister, and this is where all the trouble began.  
  
Triton, as the new princes chosen betrothed, had to be at the party and give the child a present. Triton was less than thrilled "it" was a bald, gooey pile of mush, in his opinion, and he knew he would like the ball so much better than the thing in the crib. So it came as no great surprise when King Bloom had to pinch Triton in order for him to give Quatre the ball. And to make things worse for Triton, Quatre was overjoyed by the gift. So after the loss of his beloved ball Triton busied himself by sitting in the corner pouting to the life's not fair blues. He remained there even after all of the Goddesses arrived, all except one. These were not the same goddess that had come to Tritons party, because that would be silly, these were the goddess of the Winner's Kingdom. At this time all the Kingdoms had different goddesses, but they always bestowed the same gifts beauty, kindness, song, love, joy. ect.  
  
But unfortunately for Quatre his Aunt had found out about the party and was very insulted that she was not invited to the party. Even though if she had been asked; she would not have come. Well being the evil goddess that she was she crashed her nephew's party. And Jahi said "Dearest sister I am wounded deeply that you would not even invite me, your own flesh and blood, to such an important event. It is only once a life time that your son's birth may be celebrated. And well wounded as I am that I was not invited I still wish to give my nephew his gift. True he will be happy, beautiful, and truly loved the child will only have a short time before death catches up with him. On his Sixteenth Birthday young Prince Quatre will prick his finger on a thorn of a rose, the same shade as his soft lips, and die. Well goodbye sister, have a happy life Quatre. I do hate to over stay my welcome." And with that she disappeared.  
  
Now the King, Queen, and every one in the land was saddened by the news of there young Princes future, but Sleep had yet to bestow her gift upon the Prince. Sleep came forth and proclaimed "If you pardon me your majesties, no one can stop your sister's wish but I can change it. That is if you'll let me." "Yes oh please anything will be better than his death." The Queen wailed. Sleep said "So be it, Prince Quatre will not die when his finger is pricked he will fall asleep. He will sleep until loves true kiss awakens him and then he will live again with a long life that is full of happiness."  
  
Still the King ordered for all the rose bushes in the entire Kingdom to be destroyed. And so Quatre grew up in the kingdom without a clue about the curse, and every single month Prince Triton would come visit for a week. Prince Triton was always cold towards Quatre, but Quatre never minded because Triton was cold to every one. But Triton was always truly happy to come visit Quatre he just never knew how to express himself. As Quatre got older he had a new friend named Heero; Heero was actually Quatres' bodyguard, but Quatre never thought of him that way.  
  
As Quatre grew older his feelings for Triton grew deeper, and vice a versa. When Quatre turned fifteen he realized that he truly loved Triton and that Triton truly loved him back.  
  
On the morning of Quatres' sixteenth birthday tragedy struck although no one knew of it yet. Triton was taking an early morning ride; like he did every morning, but today was different today was his wedding day. Triton was riding though the woods when he came across a young maiden that was in trouble being a Prince he leapt off his horse in order to help, but the young maiden turned out to be Jahi. Jahi then disarmed Triton and took him to her castle as a prisoner.  
  
Quatre spent the morning bathing in myrrh; he was very excited because not only was today his birthday but he was marrying Triton. Much to Quatres' annoyance Heero kept checking up on him. Quatre finally snapped at Heero, after Heero walked in on him while he was undressing for the bath. True Quatre felt bad for yelling at Heero, but today was the day nothing could go wrong. And so after drying off and dressing in his white wedding clothing, he came out of the room to go to breakfast. As soon as he set foot outside the door he was promptly yield at and told to stay in his room, by his fathers orders no less. Quatre sat in his window and look out at the garden it was his favorite thing in the castle, he was enthralled with flowers of all shapes and sizes.  
  
He was so caught up in watching the garden he must have missed the knock because he heard his bedroom door open, but when he turned around there was another door one he had never seen before and it intrigued him. So throwing caution to the wind he went thru the mysterious door, which led to a flight of stairs and so on he went. It seemed like it took forever but he finally reached the top where he ran into another door. He knocked on the door because it was rude to just barge in unannounced. And the door opened and on the other side a lady was standing over a lovely bush covered in flowers. "Why hello Quatre dear. Please come in." The lady said. "Okay, do I know you?" he asked apprehensively. "Why my dear boy I'm your aunt. Please come in and look at the present I got for you. I know you like flowers. Do you like this one?" Jahi asked.  
  
"Oh yes it's wonderful, I have never seen a flower like that. What is it called?" Quatre asked. "Why Quatre they are called roses wouldn't you like to pick one?" Jahi answered. "Really I can." Quatre asked hopefully. "Yes, my dear boy this is your rose bush after all." Jahi said. So Quatre walked over to the rose bush and took a rose stem in his hand and poked himself with a throne. "Oww. That hurt." Quatre said pulling his wounded finger to his lips. "I don't feel so good." Quatre said while falling to the ground. "Sleep my little twit." Jahi said while disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Several of Quatre's goddesses came to his aid; Sleep, Love, Beauty, and Happiness. Sleep put all in the castle under a deep sleep so that they would awake when the spell was broken. Love, Beauty, and Happiness were in the tallest tower putting Quatre into a bed. Love and Beauty kept quarreling over how exactly to position Quatre, so to enhance his beauty and attract his love to him. It finally ended with Quatre lying on his back propped up by two pillows and the bed sheets pulled up to his lower chest, with his hands above the sheet holding the rose that had cursed him and his lips were slightly open as if begging for a kiss. And every day after that one of the goddesses would come and check on him to make sure he was safe and that the set up was still perfect. In Jahi's dungeons Triton watch the scene helplessly, tears were streaming down his face while his wrist were bleeding because of the constant strain Triton was putting on them , trying to break free to get to Quatre. Jahi came to Triton "Isn't that so touching, true loves kiss is the only thing that can set him free, and you're the only one that can do that. But there in lies the problem if I let you live you'll rush right over there and free him. So what to do.what to do. Let you live and always worry about you escaping or." Jahi got an evil glint in her eye and a wicked smile on her face. "Or kill you where you stand." Jahi said pushing a knife into Tritons heart. "Well I guess that answers my question. Get rid of the body I don't care where." Jahi said exiting the dungeons talking to her minions.  
  
Jahi's minions took Triton's body to a cliff and threw it over. Unbeknownst to them Triton's goddesses hid in wait at the bottom of the cliff. There were the three Fates and Reincarnation; they could do nothing for the poor boy was dead although, they were allowed to bestow more gifts upon the boy. The Fate's knew this was not meant to be he died too soon and unhappy. So they allowed Reincarnation to work her magic. Reincarnation granted Triton to be born again and again with his memory's until he found true happiness, and then he would live a long life with said happiness.  
  
And so ends the tragic tale of Quatre and Triton.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh mommy that's a wonderful story." A six year old Catherine said. "Oh I don't know if I like it. It doesn't have a happy ending." Catherine's pregnant mother replied. "Mom life doesn't always have a happy ending and there is still a chance that Triton will go rescue the prince, so there can always be a happy ending." Catherine replied. "Yes that's true." Her mother said.  
  
"Mom I have a great idea, we could name the baby Triton. You see your last name was Bloom and maybe he'd be the real Triton and wake up Quatre and then the story could end happy." Catherine said happily. Her mother laughed "life doesn't happen that way and it's just a fairy tale. And you know your new brothers' name is going to be Trowa, silly head." "Yeah, but Triton would be so much better." Catherine said glumly as she took her book and laid it on her night stand. "Sleep tight my little angel and don't let the bed bugs bite." Her mom said leaning over and giving her daughter a kiss. "Nite, nite mommy." Catherine said yawning as she cuddled further into her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC  
  
Notes: Sovranty is a goddess from Ireland that appears first as an ugly lady but after she is kissed she turns into a beautiful maiden, she also bestows kingships.  
  
Jahi is a Persian goddess that leads men to do evil but I also combined her with Eriphyle a Grecian goddess that sacrificed her family for power.  
  
Next chapter Duo/Solo are introduced; and Catherine, Trowa, and Duo's mom dies; also introduction of Aunt Une. 


	2. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2 and 5+C.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
Several months later Trowa was born, Catherine was enthralled by her new baby brother. She read him the story every night before he went to bed and played dolls and did everything with him. And time passed.  
  
Trowa was three years old when he had his first dream. In the dream there was a big party and a little baby. He felt left out in the party but he knew it was a birthday party because he just had one and there was a cake and presents, but it wasn't any fun. And he gave the little baby a ball and the baby liked the ball very much; but then he woke up.  
  
Trowa then went into his parents' room and poked his mommy until she woke up. "Oh god Trowa you scared me. Are you all right?" His mom said as reality came back to her. "Mommy where's the baby?" Trowa asked. His mom was taken off guard by that question. "Umm, he's still in mommy's tummy, but he'll be out soon." "Okay." Trowa said and then left to go back to his own room. "Umm. honey what was that" a groggy Mr. Barton grumbled in his sleepy state. "That was Trowa, wanting to know where the baby was." Mrs. Barton replied. "Umm.K" Mr. Barton said as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
One month later the Barton's brought home a happy baby boy named Duo. Mrs. Barton took Duo over to Trowa and said "Here's the baby, this is your new brother Duo." Trowa looked over at the baby dispassionately and said "Nope that's not the baby." and walked away. His mother was not very happy with Trowa for that move, she'd spent eight hours in labor just to be told that it was the wrong baby. She'd never thought to ask what baby he was talking about she always assumed it was his baby brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Side Note to the Sleeping Prince  
  
Now just to side track all fairy tales don't tell the entire story. It never mentioned Tritons bodyguard named Solo. Solo had long chestnut hair that he wore in a braid and vivid violet eyes. He was always by Triton's side; it never told the story how poor Solo had fallen for Quatre's private guard, Heero. It never told the story how bravely Solo fought in the woods that day only to be slain by Jahi's minions.  
  
Solo and Triton were off riding in the woods like they did every morning, but today was different it was Tritons wedding day. "So buddy ready for your big day." Solo asked. "Um, yes. But I'm worried about him." Triton said. "Don't worry nothing bad can happen he has Heero. Heero die before he'd let anything happen to him." Solo said trying to reassure his worried lord. "Yes I'm sure your right. Wait did you hear that." Triton was interrupted from his musings by a crying wail.  
  
"It sounds like someone's in danger." Solo said. Quickly the two young men rushed towards the sound, in a clearing they saw a lovely young maiden being attacked by an ogre. "Stand back your majesty. I'll take care of this." Solo said while brandishing his sword. "Solo don't be stupid I'm going to help" Triton answered his friend while also brandishing his sword.  
  
As the two young men neared the ogre the love young maiden started crackling "Oh how noble, a handsome Prince and his dear Knight have come to rescue a poor beautiful maiden in distress. I'm so touched, but there's one problem. I'm not really in danger and this is really a trap, well maybe that's two problems. Oh well get them." The maiden screeched. The ogre and turn around and attacked the Knight, while the Fata's attacked Triton. The fight was fierce and hard but Solo finally dispatched the ogre, Solo had killed the ogre but come away with many a disabling wound. Poor Solo never saw Fata Morgana until it was too late and his young life ended violently. Triton was able to ward off some of the Fata's but just the sheer number of them sealed his fate, and he was captured and taken to Jahi's dungeon.  
  
But the Fates of the land watched this battle and cried after it was cleared the three Fates came down from there perch and held the body of the fallen Knight. The three fates bound Solo to his master's fate so no matter what these two would always be together. The faithful Knight bound forever to his master's side. So When Reincarnation gave Triton her gift it was also given to Solo. And so ends Solo's tale.  
  
One more side note Reincarnation's gift of memory to Triton was not very strong so after the first hundred reincarnations his memories would begin to fade into dreams and flashbacks. So in later lives Quatre became a mere dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Barton was a scientist, a very famous one at that, so he would travel too many different places and give lectures. This is why on Duo's sixth birthday his father was away. This was indeed going to be a very tragic day, poor Mrs. Barton had contracted an illness after Duo had been born, diabetes, and her body was never meant to have three children so while setting up for Duo's party his mother collapsed. Catherine being the oldest called the ambulance right away, but sadly it was too late for her and she went into a coma. Their father returned from his trip immediately. But after three months she still would not wake, and finally passed away.  
  
This was indeed a sad time for the Barton's, but Mr. Barton being who he was still needed to travel. So he called his sister Une to see if she would come take care of his children while he traveled. Une of course being the kindly old spinster Aunt agreed, even though she was only thirty the kids still thought of her as old. As soon as Mrs. Barton passed away the book the Sleeping Prince disappeared; Catherine was devastated not only had she lost her mother but the book that held some of her fondest memories of her childhood, it was a link to her mother. Duo never again celebrated another birthday; and Trowa remained silent like always, but Trowa still had a few dreams of a little blond boy that reminded him of sunshine and happiness he never told anyone of these dreams.  
  
Aunt Une tried her best to help the children get through their loss; after she had heard about Catherine's missing book she ran to a used book store and bought every fairy tale book she could find. After going through the many books Catherine found one that peeked her interest. It was a story much like the Sleeping Prince, but it took place after the enchantment. So every night before the children went to bed Aunt Une would read a story to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC  
  
Notes: Fata and Fata Morgana are evil goddesses that are in the service of others.  
  
Oh and I know I'm using modern words for the past but a I really don't have the patience to use old English. So next chapter the new story book the Quest for the Sleeping Prince and I don't know what else. 


	3. Quest for the Sleeping Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2, 5+C, 13xUne.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation. Irish myths and legends used, not following traditional time lines or even the original story line. Introduction of Catharine's past self.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
The Quest for the Sleeping Prince By R. Bloom  
  
Along time ago in a land named Eire, around the time of the Tuatha De Danaan and the fairies, lived two young men Ryan and Sean. Now Ryan was the son of a sheep herder, and Sean's father ran a tavern. Both boys grew up in a small town by Loch Lein. Where they lead happy carefree lives, and the two boys were always inseparable.  
  
Now their lives were normal and carefree up until their sixteenth year. Now on no particular night Ryan awoke from a strange dream. In this dream a young blond boy had been locked away in a tower and desperately needed Ryan's help. Now Ryan ignored the dream like any normal person would. But unlike a normal dream that just went away it kept haunting him. Every waking hour the young blond consumed his thoughts; every night the same dream until he thought he was going mad.  
  
Sean growing concerned about his friends seeming break with reality broke down and finally asked Ryan what was wrong with him. Ryan did not tell him at first because what would his friend think of him dreaming of a blond boy, that probably didn't even exist. Sean being a true friend never stopped asking his friend what was the matter. Until Ryan finally told his friend about the mysterious boy in the tower, and much to Ryan's dismay Sean did not laugh at him in fact Sean did not even seem surprised.  
  
But Sean did suggest that they should go to the Fairy Doctor and seek advice from her. So after a long debate and a lot of persuasion on Sean's part the two set off for the Fairy Doctor. The closest Fairy Doctor lived on the Island of the Tower of Glass, which Balor the Evil Eyes daughter lived, Ethlinn, who was forbade to know men. But it just so happened that one of the maids that watched over Ethlinn was a Fairy Doctor.  
  
Getting to the island was hard enough they both had to disguise themselves as women, to even get near the place. Next finding the Fairy Doctor was darn near impossible. And you think it would be easy to find a person living in a glass tower. So to make a long story shorter the two men found the Fairy Doctor and she advised them to ask the four wise men about the dream.  
  
The first of the four wise men was Senias who lived in Murias. Now Senias told the boys he'd be little help but gave the boys his cauldron, he said it would keep them well fed while they went on there journey. The second wise man was Arias of Finias he told them he'd be little help but would give Sean the Spear of Victory that would protect him while they traveled towards there destiny. The third was Urias who lived in Gorias he told them that he would be of little help but would give Ryan a sword that would protect him on their journey. Lastly was Morias of Filias and he was to be the most help because he gave them the Stone of Destiny, which would guide them on their way.  
  
And so the stone led them across the sea to a land called Gaul, and in this land they came across a traveling band of Gypsies. One of the Gypsy girls followed the boys on there quest all knowing little more than the stone wished it. The girls name was Bonnie Babette and she was famous in the Gypsy troop for her abilities at throwing knives.  
  
The three faced many a hardship along the way to a mysterious mountain range. The village folk told them that many a man had been drawn into the mountains and never heard from again, but alas the stone told them that in the mountain range laid their destiny so they'd be fools not to go. Now on their trek they found out what happened to the previous men, skeletons littered the path to the tower. But still they went on they apparently went farther than any before them because they reached a point where there were no longer any skeletons, and still they kept going.  
  
Finally after weeks of walking they could see a castle in the far distance. But the wicked witch that cast the spell found out about their presents and sent out her evil minions to stop these intruders to the land.  
  
This story has no happy end, it is but a warning to those foolish enough to fall prey to the Siren that lives in the tower, and calls many a good men to their doom. The three fought gallantly amongst the evil hordes but alas even the best fighter in the world had no chance of survival. Some say that the gods smiled upon these fallen warriors, others say they were just fools led into the Sirens trap. Yet others and these are the ones I agree yet say these three were old souls following a path that they had followed before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did they call Quatre a Siren, everyone knows that Jahi put him under a curse that he'd sleep until the reincarnation of Triton reawakened him with true loves kiss." Catherine started steaming right after the story was finished. "And how come I've never heard of these other two people, I mean it's nice Ryan had company but how are they connected to him in the original story."  
  
"Cathy calm down it's just a story." Aunt Une said to try and sooth the raging fifteen year old. Catherine walked out of the room she did not want to fight with her Aunt she knew it was more than just a story, it just had to be.  
  
Nine year old Trowa stared out the window dispassionately after the story had ended. And Duo wanted his Aunt to play video games with him. Being as there was no way Une knew how to fix things with Catherine she decided to placate to Duo's needs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Years passed and Aunt Une became involved with a man named Treize. And after Catherine had turned twenty, Treize and Une had been married. It was a very happy time for everyone the children loved their new Uncle and they were still able to spend plenty of time with their favorite Aunt. Although Une never again read the story to the children, because she did not want to upset Catherine like she had before.  
  
And so life went on as normally as it could for several more years until Mr. Barton was invited to teach for a year in France. Catherine had just finished College, Trowa had just graduated from high school, and Duo was about to start his sophomore year. And after a big family meeting it was decided that they would all move with their father so they could finally live together as "normal" a family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC  
  
Notes: Eire name for Ireland and a goddess. Tuatha De Danaan the Irish gods. Fairy Doctor a person that the fairies favored and took away for seven years and then returned. Balor/Evil Eye he got the smoke from a Druids death potion in his eyes and ever since he had the power to kill by looking at a person. His daughter was Ethlinn and the reason she was kept in the glass tower was because it was foretold that Balor would be killed by his grandson and so his daughter was not allowed to see or know what a man was, until Cian came to the island dressed as a woman and well got her pregnant. Ryan and Sean I don't know where those names came from I just didn't want to use there other names, sorry if it's confusing. Bonnie Babette sorry I know it's kind of lame but I could not think of any names, it means happy strange. Siren Greek goddesses that use to sing to on coming ships and lead them into rocks so they'd die. Next chapter trip to France and well actually being in France, just to warn you I don't know much about France. I was in the Pairs airport when I lived in Germany; I was three at the time. 


	4. A Trip and a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2 and 5+C.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation. Trowa masturbates, not graphic, so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read that part, and if you like that kind of stuff well I hope it doesn't suck. Sap and I'm not good at writing sap well in at least my opinion, please tell me if you agree or not. The dream probably considered a lime. Long chapter.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R .  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be. Today I noticed I have been switching the spelling of Catherine/Catharine, sorry I'll try to stop, I tried to fix them all.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
May  
  
Today was the last day that the Barton's would be living in their house for an entire year maybe more depending on how Mr. Barton's teaching job went. Everything had already been packed away and sent to their new flat in France or put into storage. Tonight they'd be sleeping on sleeping bags in the living room relating old stories. And tomorrow they would be spending the night in New York and catch an early flight to France the next morning.  
  
The last night in their house was more like a sleep over than anything else so no one got much sleep that night. Une and Treize had brought over dinner and they all shared a tearful goodbye. A taxi was taking them to the airport early the next morning and then they would have a four hour delay in Huston and arrive in New York at about twelve; and then they would be able to site see because there other flight took off at seven the next morning. Everything went as planed. {You know in real life it never works that way, but for the sake of this story and my sanity it will in this fic.}  
  
The group went to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island, and Time Square. Duo and Catherine were running off pure adrenalin, Trowa was his normals distance self and their dad was living off of caffeine. At about eleven they all made it back to their hotel room and promptly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Dream  
  
Trowa was dreaming of the blond boy again only this time they were both older.  
  
Quatre, 15, and Triton, 18, were in the garden walking along the paths looking at all of the flowers. "Triton do you want to go thru the maze there is a lovely fountain in the middle." Quatre asked hopefully. Triton was not one to turn down his little love, so of course he agreed with a nod. The joy in Quatre's eyes was worth it. Quatre knew the way by heart of course there was the long way and a short way; and the long way was the obvious choice for those who are in love and like each others company.  
  
What would normally take half an hour took the two love birds an hour and a half. It took Quatre a good fifteen minutes to work up enough courage to take a hold of Tritons hand.  
  
When Quatre and Triton reached the fountain a peculiar silence took over the pair. Not uncomfortable and not exactly relaxed, it was if everything till that moment had been building up to this point. Quatre was looking expectantly into Triton's eyes, and Triton was looking knowingly into Quatre's.  
  
Triton slowly bent down and gently placed his lips to Quatre's in a delicate kiss. This act caught Quatre completely off guard and he backed up to the point were the back of his legs hit the fountains ledge. And gravity being as it may pulled the young blond into the fountain, leading to a shocked Triton and a very wet, very cold Quatre.  
  
Quatre sat in the fountain sputtering stunned, for the second time in a row, and embarrassed. Triton never being one to tease the little Prince helped him out of the fountain and rushed him back into the castle.  
  
In Quatre's room Triton tucked in the recently dried, barely dressed Quatre in to bed. "Triton I'm sorry about earlier." Quatre said sheepishly into the quilt. "What ever for?" Triton sincerely asked. "You know, at the fountain." Quatre said timidly. Triton reached over and brushed Quatre's bangs out of his eyes "I understand you weren't ready."  
  
"No, no it's not that. It's just never in my wildest dreams, did I think that you'd ever want to kiss me." At seeing Triton's offended expression; or what he took as an offended expression. "Nooo! I wanted to kiss you, really I did, and it's just well I was afraid you didn't like me that way." Quatre finished while fainting interest in the pattern of the quilt. "No Quatre you're wrong I don't like you that way. I love you."  
  
Quatre became the personification of bliss after Triton's revelation. "Really you do." Came Quatre's timid response. Triton sat down next to Quatre on the bed and took Quatre's chin in his hand, while placing his thumb over Quatre's lips "Yes really." And then he slowly bent down to capture the boy's lips with his own. This time instead of pulling back Quatre let himself fall into the kiss. The kiss was innocent and teasing. At the end of the kiss it was greeted with Quatre's merry little giggles, and Triton was so enchanted by this musical out burst; he kept kissing Quatre to draw out more of his song bird's precious melody. "Umm, Triton I love you too." Quatre finally said in-between breathing breaks. "I know my Prince." Triton said before attacking Quatre' lips again and again, and this did not stop until Triton noticed a soft blush creeping up Quatre's features.  
  
"Quatre why are you blushing?" Triton asked innocently. This only helped in making Quatre blush more. "Please tell me." Triton asked a little concerned. "Ah, well um being like this, I mean um well, being so close to you makes me feel funny" Quatre said not looking at Triton. "Funny how so." Triton asked cautiously. "Um well I don't know how to explain it, so I think it would be easier to show you. Give me your hand." Quatre stated. Triton let Quatre take hold of his hand and was very surprised at watching Quatre lead his hand under the quilt. Further and further Tritons hand went until it landed on Quatre's very aroused member.  
  
"Um little one why would this embarrass you." Triton asked with his hand still holding Quatre. "Well it's just new, and I'm not sure what it means." Quatre honestly admitted. "It means you like it when I kiss you." Triton said not knowing much about it himself. "Don't worry you make me fell the same way." Triton said as he took hold of Quatre's hand and led it to rest on top of a very similar bulge inside his pants. As soon as Quatre realized what he was touching his eyes lit up and he began to giggle again. After their little revelation the two began to kiss again. Seconds later a knock was heard at the door, "Prince Quatre have you seen Prince Triton his father is requesting him to go back home." Solo asked through the oak doors. "I'm here Solo." Triton answered and with that Trowa woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
True Trowa did wake up but he still had a little "reminder" from his dream. In fact as reality came to him he realized that he was not in the best of situations to have a raging hard on. He was sharing a bed with his younger brother, his father was in the bed across from him, and his sister was in the other room sleeping on the fold out couch. Yes this was not a good time to be having dreams like this.  
  
Trowa knew he'd not be able to fall back asleep in this condition and it was only two in the morning. So being as careful and as quite as a hormonal teenage boy could be, he made his way to the bathroom. Trowa locked the door behind him and sat on the toilet cover trying to go over his options. A) Taking a cold shower. B) Splashing himself with cold water from the sink or C) Masturbation. Plan A while effective would not work because he would wake up everyone by turning on the shower. Plan B was tempting but the sink was located outside of the bathroom and he'd still risk waking up his family. So by the looks of it he would have to fall back on the old fail safe, masturbation.  
  
Before starting Trowa carefully removed his boxers and undershirt; he had also grabbed a wash cloth that someone had used earlier to wash their face with, it was still damp and he'd need it later for clean up. Slowly he lent back against the toilet bowl and wrapped his hand around his aching member. He moved quickly to bring himself to orgasm, when he felt himself get to the edge he covered his mouth with his arm to prevent from moaning to loudly. After the aftershocks had ceased he began to wash himself with the damp cloth. He slowly dressed himself and went back to bed, not a soul was aware of Trowas late night wanderings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After hours and hours of Duo driving everyone insane on the plane they finally arrived at there destination. Going thru customs was a breeze compared to sitting next to Duo on a long airplane ride. After spending several more hours in the airport they were released, and promptly got a cab ride to their new flat.  
  
It took several weeks to unpack everything, and get situated into their new living environment. Their father had to go to many meetings and things over this time, and even though they were in France the kids still wanted to go on their annual Fourth of July camping trip. Unfortunately their father would be occupied so it would just be the three of them. They decided to go into the mountains that were located about four hours away from the town they were living in. Catherine had gotten her drivers license and their father was letting them take the land rover. They had packed enough supplies for two and a half weeks and were bring their new dirt bikes, life was great.  
  
And at five o'clock in the morning July 1st the three took off for what was to become more than a little camping trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC  
  
Notes: The reason I chose those places in New York is because those are the places I visited when I went to New York last summer. Well can you guess what will happen, I promise I will not kill off Trowa, again. So is it to predictable and too corny, too anything; please tell me I will fix it. Sorry if some parts seemed rushed. And next chapter Camping trip, drinking, a bad birdie and a new quest begins. 


	5. Camping

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2 and 5+C.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation. Drinking.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
Deep in the mountains the three found a very secluded clearing. It looked as if no one had ever used it before, but it was a great site to camp because the ground was level and there was a stream nearby.  
  
At around six o'clock at night camp was finished. Their tents were up, a fire pit was dug, and the food was secured. It was dark out so the only thing left to do was sit around the camp fire eating smores and telling ghost stories.  
  
They went to bed at eleven and awoke at around seven, after breakfast the trio decide to go on a hike. Catherine packed sandwiches for a picnic lunch while out on the trail. While on their hike they discovered some interesting rock formations that they decided to climb later on in the week. When they arrived back at camp the sun was setting.  
  
Day three all of their plans had been ruined due to a sudden down poor. The rain started at five in the morning and rain till five at night, and twice the boys had to go out and re-peg their tents because the rain had washed away the ground holding them. After the rain had stopped they did not leave their tents because the ground was too muddy.  
  
On the Fourth Catherine and Trowa awoke to the lovely sound of Duo's voice "God what's that smell." Unfortunately for Duo he had placed his face near his armpit while he was sleeping, at that moment he decided it was not a good idea to wear the same shirt for over a week with out washing. "That's gross why didn't you tell me." Duo continued to whine.  
  
"Duo I've been telling you to burn that shirt for the past four days. Don't you dare try and get us to feel sorry for you. Your fifteen years old I thought you were smart enough to dress and bathe yourself." Catherine shouted from her tent looking out at the muddy clearing. "And now go down to the stream and wash up."  
  
In his tent Duo took off the offensive article of clothing and went down to the stream; dressed in his shorts, he slipped in the mud several times on the way to the stream. Catherine and Trowa could only guess that Duo had made it to the stream by his disgruntled shouts and curses, they both chuckled at their brother's antics.  
  
"So sis what's on the agenda today?" Trowa asked calmly. "Well for starters getting out of this infernal tent without getting too muddy, and then I don't know.but tonight we party."  
  
"How about we go fishing?" Duos voice chimed in as he neared the camp. "That sounds great that way I can wear my waders and not worry about getting so muddy." Catherine said eagerly.  
  
An hour latter the three tromped down to the stream wearing their waders and carrying their fly-fishing poles and tackle boxes. They fished until lunch time never getting much play, but then again fishing in the noon sun was never very good. They made their way back around four and by six they were cooking fish on the grill. "Nothing goes better with fish than a nice white wine." Catherine said while pulling out a bottle. Truly is there a better way to celebrate a holiday in a foreign country, when two of the members are under age.  
  
A case of wine later the three were barely able to stumble back to their tents. Meaning that Duo's head and chest were on the sleeping bag the rest of his body was located out side of the tent. Trowa made it inside of his tent but was nowhere near his sleeping bag, and Cathy was sleeping horizontally on her vertical sleeping bag.  
  
At about ten the next morning Duo awoke with a splitting head ache, and he was still a little tipsy. While stumbling over to the land rover, he heard Trowa retching in his tent and Catherine complaining that nature was too loud, on that he had to agree.  
  
Duo opened the back of the car and went about searching for the first aid kit that housed the precious aspirin. While ransacking the vehicle he placed the bag with all their pass ports and money by the tire. After what seemed like an eternity he found the pain dulling drugs which he gladly took. When he bent over to retrieve the bag it was no longer there. Duo began to grow frantic and this only increased as he watched a moss covered creature carting it away. "Damn birdie give me back my bag" he shouted as he began to hobble after it. After a few minutes of chase the thing disappeared along with the sack.  
  
An hour and several pots of coffee later Duo was yet again retelling the story. "What do you mean a bird stole our pass ports?" Catherine cried out. "I've already told you." Duo whined. "We have to go find them." Trowa interjected. The two quarrelling siblings looked at Trowa like he was an idiot "Well duh." They both quipped. "So then let's go pack and head off." He continued unaffected by their remark. Fifteen minutes later the three were packed and ready to go on their quest.  
  
They followed Duo and soon he found a path. While on the path every time they felt they were getting nowhere a clue would emerge that would tell them they were headed in the correct direction. Two exhausting hours later they decided a lunch break was in order.  
  
Catherine and Trowa sat on two protruding rocks while Duo sat leaning against a tree. Just at the point when they started to relax they heard a woman's soft sigh. They turned towards the noise and found a lady that looked very out of place she was wearing an old fashioned green peasant styled silk gown, her hair and eyes were the color of the earth she was extremely beautiful. "Hello children what brings you to my woods." A melodic voice asked.  
  
"Um, well you see something stole our bag, and well we need to get it back. But then we got tired and so we decided to take a lunch break. Do you want to join us, all we have are pb&j's but we'd be happy to share." Duo began.  
  
"I'd be honored to, but please let me return your kindness. Young lady these woods can be very dangerous, so let me give you these. They will keep you safe from anything you come across here." She handed Catherine a smooth leather case inside it were throwing knives. All three were so caught up in looking at present that they never noticed that the lady had turned away. When Catherine looked up to say thank you the lady was gone but in her place was a small shrub.  
  
"That's just creepy." Duo said while stuffing his face with food. They ate their sandwiches hurriedly and before leaving Duo left a wrapped sandwich by the bush. "Just incase she comes back." He told the others.  
  
They continued on the path and it eventually led them to the strange rock formations. They skirted up the side of the path which led up a very steep rock face, until they reached an entrance to a cave. "I'm thirsty lets take another break before we have to go spelunking." Duo suggested. "Sounds good to me." Catherine agreed, while taking three water bottles out of her backpack. As soon as Duo began to take a sip they heard another ladies voice. "Oh dear, oh dear. Where is it?" coming from inside the cave. "Hello is someone in there?" Catherine asked cautiously. "Yes deary, it is I just a poor old lady. I've seem to misplaced my pitcher. You three are welcome to come in." was the answer. "O.ok" Catherine replied not wanting to offend their host.  
  
Inside the cave resembled the inside of a small cabin, and a tiny ugly crone greeted them. "Hello children come in. Do sit down. Now what brings you out here to my humble home?" The crone asked. Duo went thru the explanation again.  
  
"Um sorry. I don't mean to pry but you seemed as if you were looking for something before we came in. Could we help you in any way?" Catherine asked politely. "Oh I have seemed to misplace my water pitcher, and now I can't make my tea." said the crone. Catherine reached into her backpack and retrieved another water bottle. "Here will this help." Catherine asked.  
  
"Oh yes, yes thank you for your generosity. I must repay you I must. Follow me boy follow me." She said taking Duo's hand and leading him further into the cave. They walked and walked until they came to a wall that had a black and green scythe hanging on it. "Boy please take it there are many dangers in this forest and this will protect you from all of them." "Wow, thanks its like the Spear of Victory from that one story." Duo said. "No, no never knew why they gave him a spear never made for a spear you were. No wonder they all died wrong weapons they had, this one will keep you alive." The crone rambled on. "Yeah thanks, well we better be going you know things to find and all." Duo said heading back to were they had left his siblings. Back at the edge of the cave they could hear the old crone "Keep going up. Keep going up." So they did.  
  
Amazingly at the top there was not a sharp drop as they had anticipated but a a nice big lake and a meadow. By they edge of the lake they noticed blond lady crying by the edge. The really surprising thing was that it was Trowa that approached her. "What is the matter miss?" He asked in his soft tenor voice. "The strap on my dress broke and now I have no way of going home." The lady answered. Although her answer left one to question her reasons Trowa being one not use to conversations with strangers did not ask. Instead he took off a pin from his backpack and handed it over to the lady. With the pin she fastened her dress strap while he turned away, like a proper gentleman to allow her, her privacy, he noticed a castle in the distance. "My lady what's that over there." He asked. "Your destiny but do not go tonight rest first and go their in the morning." When he turned around to thank her she was gone but a sword was in her place and a swan was flying across the lake.  
  
"Dude this just gets getting creepier and creepier. Let's head back to camp we can continue in the morning." Duo said. "Yes to the castle." Trowa said. Duo was about to disagree but he could not remember what it was they were looking for and the castle began to sound correct.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note:  
  
I'm very sorry this was going to be the chapter where Trowa and Quatre reunited. But I'm tired and my brain will not work any more. Sorry that this is taking longer than I thought it would, well I hope you like and you'll forgive me. Next chapter introduction of WuFei and the trio fight Jahi and the two love birds are reunited. 


	6. Jahi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2 and 5+C.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
The next morning they awoke early grabbed their dirt bikes and weapons, and then set off towards the castle. The trail they took the other day took half as much time and they did not run into another soul. At the lake they stopped to take a break and to decide how to proceed onwards to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Side Note to the Sleeping Prince  
  
The Lady Catherine's past has been left a mystery till this point. Once upon a time in a foreign land their lived a young Noble man named WuFei. Now WuFei had a young head strong wife named Meiran. Meiran and WuFei lived quite happily together until WuFei was sent away as an ambassador to a friendly nation. Poor Meiran was left behind, but she waited patiently for several years for his return. One day she was sent word that a terrible curse was placed over the castle WuFei had been visiting. So Meiran set off in order to go rescue her husband, alas misfortune struck her while she was on her mission and she also has been trapped in a never ending cycle of reincarnations until she and her husband are reunited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later a plan had been formulated, they would follow the creepy looking path that looked as if it headed in the same direction as the castle; so the three set off to face their destiny. On the way to the castle strange images started to pop up in their heads, but they were more like memories than anything else. They would know ahead of time when hidden dangers would appear on the path like fallen logs, rocks, and dips.  
  
Finally they reached another clearing and directly ahead was the castle surrounded by a rose forest, the roses were not the problem it was the large thorns that covered every inch of there stems. As they walked closer to the rose forest strange looking women started to materialize. Ahead of all of them a blond, barely dressed, woman appeared form nowhere.  
  
"Hello. If I'm not mistaken it's the three wayward warriors looking for their destinies." Jahi said icily. "Too bad their always so pathetic, but I do have to give you credit. You have gotten farther than any before, so I'll just have to remedy that."  
  
"Hello Jahi, we will not fail this time." Trowa answered coldly, for the first time in his life he understood everything. Angered by his audacity to speak and act such towards her she ordered her Fatas to attack.  
  
The number of Fatas had diminished greatly through the year either from previous battles or from natural departures. Catherine took out her daggers, when she had opened the leather case she noticed the initials B.B. were stitched in to the side. Catherine smiled at this because she knew everything was going to be alright.  
  
The three weapons had been enchanted it was obvious once the fight had begun. For Catherine never ran out of throwing knives, Duo and Trowa could deflect spells and enchantments with their own. It seemed time passed swiftly and soon only Jahi was left.  
  
"Well, I always knew they were incompetent now they proved it. Oh well I guess I'll have to take care of things as usual." Jahi said with never a sign of worry. She called upon all of her powers in order to defeat these children, but alas fate was not being kind to her that day and so Duo and Trowa quickly dispensed of her.  
  
Now one would think with Jahi gone the spell would end and the forest of roses would disappear, but that was not the case. Duo had to cut a path through roses; it took three hours to make it to the other side. The group was exhausted "Damn that took longer than the fight. I hope all this was worth it." Duo complained. Trowa was about to answer yes but all previous memories had become hazy once again.  
  
They cautiously entered the castle everything looked dead and covered in dust. They passed a dinning hall which held some residence lying on the floor it looked like they had been preparing for a celebration when something had stopped them in their tracks. Further inside the castle they found a throne room with everyone sitting in chairs in the same state as the previous rooms. By the King a body lay prone on the stairs, he had his hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and was wearing Chinese silk garments. Not much else could be told about him because he was covered in dust; except he was asleep one could tell by the gentle snoring sound coming from his lips. Catherine ran over to him and tried to shake him awake all this did was upset the dust and cause the three to go into sneezing fits.  
  
"Cathy.achoo. why did you.achoo. do.achoo. that?" Duo said in-between sneezes. "I don't know." She confessed "it was like I knew him or something. I just had to see if he'd wake up."  
  
"Well if he would have he'd either be a zombie and kill us all or he could help us figure out what were doing here." Duo stated blandly. "So where to next."  
  
"The stairs." Trowa said while pointing to a stair case. Duo and Catherine followed some what silently, to the next floor. It was if Trowa almost knew where he was going like a distant memory was leading him through the halls to a point which a treasure lie in wait.  
  
After about a minute Duo grew board "This is taking forever can't you hurry." Duo started to protest, but as soon as those words had escaped from his lips he saw a figure that had been bound and gagged lying in front of a door. He walked over to the person and the words "Hee.ro" escaped his lips as he sat down and began to untie the man.  
  
Trowa ignored the scene and tried to open the door behind his brother, it was locked so he did the only thing that he could think of he chopped the door down with his sword, and entered. "Stay" was the only thing he told his siblings. In the room he noticed the bed from his dream in New York, but there wasn't anyone in it. He began looking around the room searching for something to lead him to his destination. He soon found it there was a hidden door which led to another stair case that he followed.  
  
It took an eternity and a half to reach the top it could have been nerves or anticipation he truly was not certain. At the top there was another door, he just stood there staring at it knowing when he opened it his life would never be the same and he could never back out. After a moment he mustered up all the courage he could and pulled the door open.  
  
The room was small and light shone in through a large window that over looked the gardens. Near the window there was a large canopy style bed with a young man laying on it. Even through the layers of dust one could tell it was the blond beauty from his dreams. He could gaze at this sight his whole life and always know what true happiness was, but he wanted more. Slowly he neared the bed and with each step he could feel hope rising in his heart. Sitting on the bed he slowly wiped away the years of dust from the boys angelic face. After he was done and no trace of dust marred the boys beauty he just looked upon the boy with love. He tried to memorize every line, dip, and imperfection on the boys face only to find he had none. He was the epitome of perfection, he was everything pure and good, he was Trowas life, and he was waiting for his love. A sudden wave of doubt sized the boy 'I'm not Triton any more, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me.' The doubt grew to panic.  
  
From one of the rooms below a woman emerged "What's all that racket, can't a girl get her rest." She mumbled as she went to go investigate. "Oops I think I might have been out a little longer than I anticipated." She noted as she took in her surroundings. Slowly she turned into a light and where every she passed was cleared of dust. She hurried to the room where she knew the prince to be held. She noted when she entered a strange boy was sitting on the princes bed, 'Oh my it's Triton' she thought 'but why hasn't he awoken the prince.' She remained hidden to watch the boys and make sure everything went according to plain.  
  
"I love you and I always shall, little one. But what about you?" Trowa said caressing Quatres lower lip. At this point he could swear he heard some one say "Well kiss him and find out dummy." But that could have been his imagination since he was alone.  
  
Taking a deep breath he slowly lent down and kissed the sleeping blond. Two of the deepest blue eyes opened sleepily and a smile graced the softest lips "Umm.Triton.just five more minutes." Quatre said while turning over on his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Well I hope you liked it I'll write more soon. Don't hate me they met and Quatre's somewhat awake. And now their can only be a happy ending, well. Next chapter a wedding, a night in the castle and back to the camping grounds. 


	7. A Wedding Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2 and 5+C.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be. Spring Break!!! Spring Break!!! Spring Break!!! , I'm not excited or anything if you couldn't tell. Now I have time to write even though I should be studying, but what fun would that be. And hopefully I can do this right since I lost my notes on this, so until I find them I'm pretty much winging it.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
Last time:  
  
Taking a deep breath he slowly lent down and kissed the sleeping blond. Two of the deepest blue eyes opened sleepily and a smile graced the softest lips "Umm.Triton.just five more minutes." Quatre said while turning over on his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa was a little taken aback by Quatres' antics of all the scenarios running through his head this was not one of them. Quatre was either A) suppose to wake up and profess his undying love for Triton when Trowa would explain that Triton had died and he was the reincarnation of Triton. Or B) Wake up and say "you're not my Triton get away from me" then yell for his guards. But never wake up then fall back asleep.  
  
"Quatre wake up we need to talk." Trowa stated firmly at a loss for anything else to say. "But I was having such a good dream." Quatre mumbled from the side of the pillow. "But you've been asleep for hundreds of years, I'm not the even Triton any more he died I'm his reincarnation, Trowa." Trowa began to get a bit hysterical not realizing this might not have been the best way to break the news of Tritons death to Quatre.  
  
Quatre shot up like an arrow "What do you mean Tritons dead we.we .we're supposed to get married and live happily ever after. What do you mean reincarnation? What's going on?" At this point Sleep thought it would be a good time to intervene in this hapless situation. Turing into her true form "perhaps I could be of some assistance." She interjected.  
  
Poor Trowa was at his wits end and one more surprise was enough to do the poor boy in, he simply fainted on the floor at Sleeps appearance. "Now you've done it, Sleep. Who's going to explain this to me?" Quatre said a little peevishly from the bed.  
  
"Oh the poor boy, I guess he's had one to many surprises for the day. Quatre be a dear and help me get him on the bed." Sleep said ignoring Quatres outburst. Quatre spurted indignantly "Help! First off who is he? Second off what's happening? And ok I'll help you." Quatre said noting that the tall boy on the floor was a little to heavy for Sleep to put on the bed by herself.  
  
After Trowa was placed haphazardly on the bed Sleep once again began to speak "Weren't you listing he is the reincarnation of Triton and as for what's happening I might need a little help to go into all that. It'll be just a moment." Sleep said as she turned herself into a light and disappeared. "Well that's just great now what?" Quatre said in the direction of the missing goddess.  
  
Quatre then turned his attention to the man on his bed, he gently rolled Trowa over so he could see his face. Kneeling beside Trowa, Quatre began to look him over slowly stroking his cheek "But you look just like him." Quatre said sadly. "Well except maybe your clothes, they're very strange. but everything else is exactly how I remember it."  
  
Quatre was jarred out of his contemplation by the sound of voices. "I wish I'd have been their was it as romantic as we planed." Love asked Sleep. "What do you mean he fell back asleep and then Trowa fainted, that so dose not follow the plan." Love continued, she being the most boisterous of all the goddess was easily heard from a distance.  
  
Soon enough nine balls of light appeared and turned into their true forms. This new noise also brought Catherine and Duo to the scene. "Oh goodness what have you done to my brother, Trowa?" Catherine's concerned voice carried over the goddess bickering, while she ran towards her fallen brothers' side with Duo close at hand.  
  
"Oh good everybody's here, so we can begin." Happiness stated. "And dear your brother just fainted, he'll be ok." Sleep chimed in. Trowa slowly regained consciousness; with the subtle workings of Sleep i.e. she slapped him until he woke up.  
  
"Before we begin I believe some introductions are necessary." Sleep began. "I am Sleep, the loud one is Love, the smiley one is Happiness, that one's Beauty, Reincarnation, the Three Fates, and Nataku. And the blond boys Quatre, your Trowa, Triton's reincarnation, Duo, Solo's reincarnation and lastly Catherine, Meiran's reincarnation." Sleep continued while pointing to each of them. The three siblings looked at each other "Who?"  
  
"Meiran the wife of WuFei the ambassador from a foreign county who was trapped with everyone else in this castles' spell. I, Nataku, took pity on you and gave you the gift of reincarnation until you completed your quest." Nataku stated blandly.  
  
"Oh ok, but who's Solo?" Came Duo's question. "Solo was Tritons body guard." Quatre piped up helpfully. "Ok so let's see if I have all the facts." Duo began. "Prince Quatre was put to sleep by Jahis' evil spell, Triton was killed by Jahi and Solo some how got it. Meirans' husband was in this castle and went to sleep and so she went out looking for him and died. So then we were each reborn again and again to complete our quest to wake Quatre up. Is that it?"  
  
"Yep you got it, can we go now?" Beauty whined. "But what happens to us now!" Quatre shouted. "Oh that's right I've got to go wake everyone up for the wedding. " Sleep interrupted. "What wedding?" Trowa asked a bit stunned. "Why yours and Quatres' of course, its really not good luck to see each other before the wedding but I think in your case it'll be alright." Sleep said happily. "But we hardly know each other." Trowa said trying to reason with the goddesses. "Oh that's nonsense, now you better go change for the wedding Trowa, you to." Sleep said pointing towards Catherine and Duo. "Girl's some of you help Quatre the rest go with Trowa, I'll go wake everyone up. Wedding's at sun down." The group was ushered down the stairs and into their respective rooms to await the wedding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This was an unexpected turn of events." Duo said to Trowa and Catherine as he paced around the room they had been locked in. "I'll say how am I ever going to explain this to dad. 'Oh dad when we were out I just happened to get hitched. By the way did I ever mention that I was gay?' I guess this will be one of the easiest ways to come out, but I don't know if dads' heart can take it." Trowa said beginning to go off on another hysterical tangent.  
  
"Trowa shut up. I'm over here trying to have my own break down because my little brother is getting married before me. But you keep interrupting by all the talking. I love you and all but what about my problems." Catherine interjected before Trowa could go into a whole new list of issues.  
  
Duo trying to be helpful, as always, butted in "Look Tro don't worry about dad. He already knows that you're gay." Trowa turned a cold calculating gaze upon his brother and said icily "How dose father know exactly?"  
  
Duo sheepishly began to scratch the back of his head "Well you see.you know your stash of magazines you keep in that box under your bed behind all your stuff." Trowa paled "Da.dad found them."  
  
"Not exactly." Duo said as Trowa began to glare daggers at him. "Well you see how everyone already knows about my preferences and all. Well one day I happened to stumble across your collection and I borrowed a few."  
  
"How dose this have anything to do with dad knowing?" Trowa asked starting to dread the answer. "Hold on I'm getting there. Well I was "reading" one of the "articles" and dad kind of walked in. After that one I learned 'always lock the door' cause that was kind of embarrassing, I mean really." Trowa by this time had buried his head in his hands "Go on."  
  
"Dad asked me where I had gotten the magazines, and you know I never lie. So I told him. He took the news rather well if I do say so myself. And I did tell him not to talk to you about it cause you weren't out of the closet yet." Duo began to sense that he was going to get hurt if he continued so he decided a change of tactics was in order. "So.ah.how long until you tie the knot."  
  
"An hour. God I look like a clown in this. Why can't I wear my normal clothes?" Trowa groaned. "Because these are normal clothes for everyone that lives here and you look handsome." Happiness chirped. "Oh well I wonder what Quatre thinks of all this." Trowa sighed and looked out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There now you're perfect" Beauty said putting the finishing touches on Quatre. "Don't look so glum. Cheer up it's your wedding day after all."  
  
"I know but Triton." Quatre began to say but was cut off by Love. "Oh hush that boy out their has the same heart and mind as Triton. Well maybe not exactly the same mind.I mean he won't have all the same memories and all. And then there's the fact that." "You're not helping Love." Quatre cut in.  
  
"Oh don't worry dear in just half an hour you'll be wed, and then you can start living your happily ever after." Love said ignoring Quatre for the most part. Quatre sighed glumly "yeah" and looked out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun finely set and the wedding came and went. The two were put through an endless line of congratulations and good lucks. The newly weds never had a moments peace between the guest and Heero following them around. From what they could tell the feast was divine and everyone else seemed to be having a lovely time, and before they knew it they were being swept away to the honeymoon suite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre and Trowa were left standing at the end of their bed when they heard the bedroom door being closed and locked. "So now what?" was the nervous question that floated around the room like a led balloon.  
  
"Well in order to make this marriage binding we need to.well you know.sex." Quatre blurted out nervously. "No way. I mean we just met. No offence or anything but I'm not ready for anything like that. And I don't mean to be presumptions but I don't thing you really want to do it either." "Yeah thanks, but what happens now." Quatre asked a bit relived.  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I'm beat, and we need to be taking off early tomorrow morning to get back to camp. You will be coming with us won't you." Trowa asked knowing that he didn't want to be without Quatre after all he'd just found the man of his dreams, literally, but he did not want to pressure him into anything. Quatre's shoulders slumped "I have to."  
  
"Why I won't make you. You do know that don't you." Trowa said trying to make things easier on Quatre. Quatre smiled at him, that was enough for Trowa to go weak in the knees "Yeah but we're married so I do have to. Don't worry I don't mind so much."  
  
"So do you want me to take the couch, and let you have the bed?" Trowa asked trying to change the subject. "We could share the bed." Quatre chimed in helpfully. "Ok which side do you want?" Trowa asked because he was not look forward to sleeping on the couch no matter how comfortable it looked a bed is always nicer. "Left?" Quatre questioned not really sure himself having never shared a bed with anyone before.  
  
"That's fine." Trowa said as he started to undress. "I hope you don't mind but I usually sleep in my boxers."  
  
"Boxers?" Quatre questioned "Underwear." Trowa paraphrase into a more universal expression. "Oh." Quatre said as he looked over at his next to naked husband. Before Trowa could noticed the blush that was creeping up Quatres' complexion, he quickly ran to the dresser and retrieved his night shirt which he quickly changed into.  
  
Trowa quietly climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep. Quatre on the other hand was still trying to piece together all of the days events. Trowa was not Triton; but he acted like him, spoke like him, looked like him. "Maybe this could work out" Quatre whispered softly to no one in particular, as he laid his head on the pillow as sleep over took him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When morning came Quatre was snuggling with Trowa, and he had hogged all of the blankets. Trowa was quite chilly when he awoke well except for his left side; which held a blond head on his chest and the blond head was connected to a pile of blankets.  
  
Of course Trowa remembered everything that happened the day before, "How did you ever stay in one position for so long little one. I swear a shark moves less than you do." Trowa said as he tried to untangle himself from Quatre. He did enjoy the blonds company, and in fact he had one of the best nights sleeps in his life; however it was a little disconcerting to see how restless his partner was. The only problem with trying to get out was Quatre would cling to him more every time Trowa thought he was making head way. He finely gave up and decided to wait until Quatre awoke. This was fine for a while until Trowas' bladder started to protest. "Ok Quatre roll over I need up." Trowa said gently shaking his burden.  
  
"Nnnhhhmmm" was his only reply. "Quatre I really, really need up now!" Trowa was becoming desperate. "Ummm." Quatre mumbled as he rolled over to allow for Trowas' escape.  
  
After Trowa refreshed himself and had dressed in his normal clothes he went back to go check on Quatre. Quatre was still buried under a pile of blankets "Rise and shine sleepy head you need to get up we have a big day ahead of us." Trowa said while gently shake the bundle. "Do I have to?" was the blankets answer.  
  
"Um.Yes? We still need to talk about what we're going to do." Trowa said to the talking blankets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC  
  
Notes: First off thank you all for reviewing it made my day yesterday reading all of them. And I really needed a pick me up after my traumatic gardening experience yesterday. I got assaulted by the roses and then I had to face my number one fear, earth worms. Don't laugh I am terrified of them. I was planting new rose bushes and well the first hole had just one itty- bitty worm and there I am yelling at it in the front yard for not warning me it was there. The next hole they were ganging up on me totally going against the '97 treaty in which they promised to leave me alone and always warn me that they were there when I was gardening, so I was completely at their mercy. Ok truth be told I was having a panic attack because there was more than one worm and well I told you they were my number one fear. So getting on with things, thank you all so much for your reviews I really enjoyed reading them all and I do apologize about the fight scene between Jahi and the guys I did try to get help with that but that did not happen, so again I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if I forgot anything. If you could not tell I'm insane.  
  
I'm not really sure about this chapter so I decided to end it quickly, sorry. But I did find my notes for the next chapter, so hopefully its better. And this was a really long chapter for me to write, so hopefully it makes since. Next chapter back to the camping site and I'm not sure what else. 


	8. Back Track

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2 and 5+C.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation. Bad words, not the "f" word bad but still not allowed in Disney cartoons bad. I accidentally turned Catherine into a slut, kind of. I'm sorry please don't hate me, I really do like her. I truly had no intention of doing that when I started the story but you know last time I did lose my notes and that made the story take a complete turn. So if you don't want to read the parts with a slutty Catherine don't read the paragraph that start's with 'Across the room' and maybe Catherine's point of view. I don't know I just gave Catherine the Evita type image, strong woman does what she can to get what she wants. I think all the other parts just make her look forward. And I did intend on Duo to be some what slutty, but I don't think he comes across that way at least in this chapter.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be. Spring Break!!! Spring Break!!! Spring Break!!! , I'm not excited or anything if you couldn't tell. Now I have time to write even though I should be studying, but what fun would that be. Ok Change of plans on this chapter a review I just received from starstorm inspired me, no NOT the LEMON. It's way too soon, although there will be one or more eventually. So this chapter we are going back to the wedding for what happed to everyone else, because I realized that you are not all mind readers, and I left a lot to the imagination. And so I'm sorry this chapter is really just spur of the moment, by the way the notes I found were not helpful. I did kind of go off base from my original plans last chapter as far as I can tell but I kind of like the direction this is taking, so I am going to stick with it. And for Yami_hikari, I do agree with your ideas and will run with them as soon as they get to the camp site. Thanks a bunch. Oh by the way starstorm if your reading this I didn't know if you wanted me to call you by your signed name or your other name so I'm sorry if it's wrong.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
Back Track  
  
At the wedding the King and Queen sat in the first row of the left hand side with all of Quatres' Goddesses. On the other side sat Catherine, WuFei and all of Trowas'/Tritons' Goddesses. And at the alter were Trowa and Quatre with their best men Duo and Heero. Trowa had this deer caught in the headlights look about him, and Quatre had a resigned look about him. Of course not many people were paying attention to that, so if you ignored the two it was a truly beautiful wedding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Duo's Point of View  
  
Heero kept giving Duo odd looks during the ceremony, in which Duo would reply with a sly smile and a wink. 'So that's Heero. Yummy. Love said that we were an item when I was Solo. Well at least I had good taste. I mean. yum. those eyes, damn. And he's built too. Oh shit, why are people looking at me.' Looking down at his pants 'Nope not that. Oh I get you the ring.' He hands Trowa the ring. 'Ok back to Heero gazing. Now I'm hungry, hurry up say man and man so I can get some food. Okay it's the kiss, what the hell was that. Aren't they suppose to open their mouths. I mean how could any one call that a kiss they didn't even give each other a peck. Ah well food time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heero's Point of View  
  
Heero was standing next to his assignment checking for possible threats 'I failed you once Quatre, I shall never do that again. So this is Trowa, he dose not seem to be much of a problem and he is Tritons' reincarnation. He dose look a little dazed I wonder if he always looks like that all the time, because if he dose all of those reincarnations must have caused brain damage. Now Duo, he is Solos reincarnation and Trowas' younger brother. What why dose Duo keep blinking .dose he have something in his eye. Oh well next the Lady Catherine their older sister. Why is she blushing is this whole family insane. Oh well I must follow them to the reception now.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Catherine's Point of View  
  
Catherine kept stealing glances at WuFei, 'I use to be married to him. Well he is hot, a little bit of a stiff if you ask me but I'm sure I could fix that. Out of the gutter your brother's getting married up their. Oh god I'm blushing is he looking at me. How humiliating. He probably thinks I'm one of those weepy girls that go through the whole ceremony blubbering and all. I mean honestly if I was going to cry it would be because it's not my wedding and that my little brother is tying the not before me life is so not fair. Oh god better pay attention here comes the kiss. Well that was awkward as hell.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WuFei's Point of View  
  
WuFei is sitting next to Catherine. 'How can she be my Meiran she dose not even look like her. Not that she's not attractive; I mean she is a very shapely woman. It looks as if she's not sure about this whole situation either, because she keeps looking over here. Wait what dose that look mean. Why is she blushing? I know Meiran would never cry at weddings and she dose not look like the type either, so what? Ok now she's watching the wedding again, why did she wince at the kiss. Well maybe I can talk to her at the reception.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the reception the bridal party was stuck in the reception line for a good hour, much to Duos' chagrin. After what seemed to be an endless line of congratulations they were free to go enjoy the feast and dancing. The feast was amazing there was roasted lamb, duck, goose, and more goodies than the eye could see; Duo was in seventh heaven.  
  
Everyone but the newly weds ate until they were ready to burst. Rude comments floated around the table such as "Not hungry? Nervous about the big night." Or "Saving your appetite for later." It didn't help matters much that Duo was the one saying most of them, he just love making his brother squirm.  
  
As for the couples first dance, well lets just say they fumbled there way through it, in a very awkward and some what embarrassing fashion. Much to Trowas' siblings' amusement. "I so wish we had a video camera." Duo said to Catherine for the tenth time. "Oh don't no worries, we'll make sure he never forgets this one." Catherine chuckled evilly. "Hey. I thought you were supposed to be the mature one here." Duo quipped, at which they both began to laugh.  
  
"Pardon me Duo I love your company, but. ah. handsome past life husband at twelve o'clock. I believe I need to go get reacquainted with him, and don't you have some where better to be also." Catherine said standing up and making her way over to WuFei. At Catherines' retreating figure Duo mumbled "I do believe you're correct." As he quickly scanned the room for his target.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catherine glided over towards WuFei, trying her darnest to look coy and genteel. "Why sir, I don't mean to be forward but I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I'm Catherine Barton; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Catherine said in a super sugary voice batting her eyelashes demurely. WuFei just stared at her not quite sure what to make of her. "Do you care to dance; I so do enjoy dancing don't you." She said taking his arm that was not offered and dragging him onto the dance floor.  
  
Across the room Duo had managed to get into position right next to Heero, and had been watching his sister's advancements. He sighed "looks like man traps found herself a new victim." "Pardon me, man trap?" Heero questioned not quite sure what to make of Duos' statement. "Oh um just a nickname she picked up in middle school, high school, college, well just about anywhere she goes." Duo explained. "But what does it mean?" Heero inquired further. "How to put this gently, let's see? Um. Well let's just say once she sees a guy she likes she pretty much, does what ever she can to um.get him. This sweet act is just stage one, after that things can get ugly." Duo told Heero. "She's courted men before?" Heero asked. "Courted? I've never heard it put like that, but yes you could say that. Although there are plenty of men that will say they done more than courted my dear ol' sis." "But she's married to WuFei. How could she?" Heero asked incredulously. "Dude that was a past life and in her words 'I'm not dead, yet. So I might as well live it up.' Any how she did not even know about him until yesterday, so can you blame her." Duo said in defense of his sister. "You.um.didn't happen to share your sisters' views, did you?" Heero asked somewhat nervously. "Well.I have had a boyfriend or two, but we never really did anything." Duo said not really looking at Heero. "Oh." Heero said sounding somewhat relived. "So do you want to dance?" Duo said changing the subject. "I have to stay with Quatre." Heero said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of the party after the two newly-weds where locked safely in their room WuFei and Heero had the honor of escorting Catherine and Duo to their respective rooms. "Well goodnight WuFei. I had a wonderful time hopefully we can do it again. I would kiss you goodnight but we only just met and I'm not that kind of girl." At this remark Duo let out a barely suppressed snort and Catherine shot him daggers. "Sorry my sinuses are acting up." Duo said trying not to smile too much and failing miserably. "Well yes it is getting late and we need to be going back early tomorrow, will you be seeing us off?" Catherine asked the two. "Why my lady we will be going with you of course." WuFei answered. "Really!" Duo said gleefully "That is great news."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning found all six members around the dinning room table along with the King and Queen. It was time to discuss their plans for the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC  
  
Notes:  
  
I don't know about this chapter, I kind of got side tracked for awhile. I received some bad news, family issues, and it kind of got me depressed so I've not really put all of my effort into this chapter. If it sucks forgive me, I'll try to do better when they get to camp. This is taking way longer than I ever planed, but I will finish it; for anyone who still cares after reading this chapter. 


	9. Back to Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2 and 5+C.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be. Spring Break!!! Spring Break!!! Spring Break!!! , I'm not excited or anything if you couldn't tell. Now I have time to write even though I should be studying, but what fun would that be. Two more days of freedom, but then I have to work this weekend so I'm not really free, yes one full weekend of evil people and a crappy job, what more could a girl ask for. And thank you Yami_hikari and starstorm for your ideas I hope I do them justice in this chapter, still no lemon, because who would feel comfortable doing it with your brother and sister in the tent right next to you.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
It had been decided that the group would be given nine horses to help them on their way; two of the extra horses would carry Quatre, Heero and WuFeis' belongings and the third would carry Quatres' dowry, now yes the dowry is given to girls but since it was Quatre that was promised to Trowa/Triton and it was Quatre that was the one who was to move away it was Quatre who was given the dowry. The three siblings did try to refuse their horses by telling their host that they did have transportation waiting for them on the outside, but this was all ignored.  
  
Quatre was told not too gently by his loving parents that he could not stay for the castle was no longer his home; he was married now and needed to start his new life. So some what reluctantly Quatre and the group headed out into the world for a new life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Still with the roses, I mean what's the deal here. The curse is broken and yet we still have to hike through the damn roses. Can't we ever catch a break, I mean really." Duo went off after getting scratched for the second time. "Quit your whining you big baby, I like the roses they add mysterious and romance to the adventure. And pulse its funny to see you cry like a girl." Catherine said to Duo as he nursed his thumb. For her efforts Duo stuck out his tongue "Oh yuck Duo I'm your sister. Save your toys for some one else." Catherine said while pointing at Heero, at this Duo turned beet red and Catherine smirked triumphantly.  
  
The three new comers looked around nervously not knowing what to make of the bantering going on between the two. Trowa noted this and told them all "Don't worry their always like this." "Always?" Quatre asked skeptically. Trowa answered him with a quiet nod.  
  
After they reached the end of the 'Duo made with scythe' tunnel, the group was once again able to mount their steeds. They rode for what seemed like a great distance to the edge of the forest where they had left their dirt bikes the day before. Upon arrival they found their bikes to be out of gas. Now they did not want to leave their bikes because that would be crazy, so instead they listened to Duo's suggestion, like that was any better. This led to three oddly made splints to carry the bikes behind the horses; which led to another of Duos' ideas that the three horses that were carrying the bikes would be too burdened so they would have to double up on the horses. "Duo do you really think this will work?" Trowa asked from his new position behind Quatre. "Yep, it always works on all those old western movies," Duo said from hiss new position in front of Heero.  
  
"Movies?" Quatre asked. "Ah man you have to be joking. Oh well you'll find out once we make it back to civilization." Duo said. "Duo you could try and be more helpful. I mean a lot has changed since the time of the curse and now." Catherine yelled from her new position from behind WuFei.  
  
"How did you ever manage to put up with all this while growing up?" Quatre whispered to Trowa. Trowa bent down close to Quatres' ear and gave a soft sigh which made Quatre shiver from the sensation. "I could always block them out by thinking of more pleasant thinks. Like a small blond boy that always haunted my dreams." Trowa said softly to Quatre so none of the others could hear. At this comment Quatre ducked his head down and tried to hide his blush behind his semi-long bangs.  
  
The trek back was long and hard it seemed like ages past before they made it back to the meadow with the lake, or Duos' complaining made it seem longer. "Man it's almost sunset and we still have forever and a half to go." Duo said but by this time everyone had learned to ignore him. The group decided to take a short break by the lake as they looked out towards the horizon that held the castle and a mysterious thing happened, it began to fade and ever so slowly disappear.  
  
Quatre really didn't know how to react to this he was watching his past, every thing he had known in his life disappear and there was no way to stop it. Trowa picked up the blond boy and placed him gently on his lap holding him tightly. "Don't worry, little one, it'll be alright." Trowa whispered. "How do you know that?" Quatre asked with a small waver in his voice. "Because we're together." Was the only answer Trowa gave. Quatre smiled a little "yes, we're together."  
  
"Well we should get going we don't want to still be on the trail once the sunsets." Duo said trying to get everyone's thoughts away from said some what depressing events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later found everyone at the camp, either building a fire or unloading the horses. After they were finished and Catherine had put some soup on, they sat around and discussed their sleeping arrangements. "Well there are three tents, three sleeping bags, and six people. It just looks like we'll all have to share." Duo said smiling at all the little scenarios that were running through his head.  
  
"Share! Share!" Catherine screeched "I don't think so. It might be fine for you boys to share a tent and sleeping bag, but that might compromise my image. To share a tent with someone I just met. I'll take the car I don't care what the rest of you do." She stated firmly. "Ha, ruin your image that's a new one." Duo scoffed at his sisters' outburst.  
  
"That's enough; I've had it with you two. Duo do not talk that way about our sister and Catherine I do believe the car would be best for you. And I don't want to hear another word from either of you until you can behave civilly. We have guest and you're scaring them. Now I'm going to bed. Quatre would you rather room with me or would you feel more comfortable rooming with Heero." Everyone was taken aback by Trowas sudden outburst; no one really ever thought the quite one had it in him.  
  
It took a moment for Quatre to realize that a response was needed from him. "You.if you don't mind." Quatre said very softly. "Of course not. If not for you I'd be rooming with Duo." Trowa replied extending his hand to help the blond up. "Ah.thank you?" Quatre replied not really sure if he should be insulted or relived by that comment, but still allowed Trowa to help him up and lead the way to his tent.  
  
Catherine had also decided that now was as good as time as any to retire leaving the others to figure things out on their own. "So Heero it looks like its going to be you and me, what do you say." Duo said while swing his arm around Heero's shoulders. "What makes you say that?" Heero asked a bit annoyed. "Well I just thought." Duo replied a little crestfallen. "Of course I'll share a tent with you but you could have at least behaved decently and asked like your brother." Heero scoffed. "Anyhow Chang likes to be left alone." He continued "Are we going yet it's late I'm tired." "Yeah, sure Heero." Duo said at his complete change of character.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Trowa's tent Quatre was dressed once again in his night shirt and Trowa in his boxers. Trowa was on his hand and knees unzipping the sleeping bag so it would be easier for them to get in. Quatre was staring in ah of Trowa's backside and the way the boxers just happened to ride up in the back exposing more of his firm thighs. Quatre was starting to feel very warm, but in a good way. Suddenly Trowa sat back on his knees and started getting up, all the while Quatre silently enjoyed the show. "Quatre get in first and scoot over so there is enough room for me." Trowa said startling Quatre out of his thoughts.  
  
Now it was Trowas' turn to enjoy the show. Trowa noted that Quatre jumped a little when he addressed him, which amused him greatly. Quatre was wearing a white, high neck, long sleeved night shirt that came down to his knees, it was not sexy and clingy, it was loses frumpy and left a lot to the imagination. Trowa was shocked that anyone could sleep in something so restricting. The highlights of the show happened when Quatre lied down and began to scoot over to his side of the sleeping bag. The gown would ever so slowly begin to creep up and once it reached his upper thigh Quatre would blush and quickly pull it back down. After Quatre had settled in Trowa climbed in and zipped up the bag. After a few minutes of readjusting they were ready to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out side Catherine had locked herself in the backseat of the Land Rover and had curled up quite comfortably with several jackets.  
  
WuFei had taken over Catherine's tent and was lying on top of the sleeping bag resting comfortably.  
  
Duo and Heero were yet again an entirely different story. "I've already told you I'm not going to sleep in that contraption." Heero said yet aging eyeing the sleeping bag suspiciously, of course he didn't complete his thoughts out loud which were 'with you'. It truly was not that he did not find the braided man attractive, it was the fact that he was still trying to understand the situation. Unlike Quatre who was forced into his situation Heero wanted to take time to get to know more about this new person, true Duo looked and acted a lot like his Solo, he just was not completely convinced. "But it'll be cold out there, and I can keep you warm in here." Duo pleaded again. 'Ok so maybe Duo acts a lot like Solo but that still doesn't mean anything.' Heero thought again "I'm just sleeping on the other side of the tent; If I get cold I'll come join you." Heero sighed some what dejectedly. Duo smirked "That's all I asked for, well night." "Goodnight Duo." Heero said lying down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When morning came it found that Catherine had fallen off of the back seat, but she was still sound asleep just crammed into the small section that people rest their feet.  
  
WuFei was now outside the tent walking around enjoying the morning air, he did note that the horses had also disappeared from where they had been placed the previous evening.  
  
Heero and Duo were still asleep on different sides of the tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa was again the first to awake this time, however Quatre was draped over him, meaning that Trowa had become the mattress. Trowa also noted that his hand was holding something smooth and firm, and that Quatre's warm exhalations on his chest made his tummy feel funny. Trowa quickly realized that he was holding Quatre's bum after he had squeezed it a few times and felt around the general area.  
  
Now this is what couples mean they like waking up together, because Trowa was defiantly enjoying this. Maybe a little to much, because his enjoyment was sticking Quatre in the thigh and it must have been bothering him because he kept trying to readjust himself on Trowa, making Trowa happier.  
  
Trowa quickly realized though that Quatre might be a bit embarrassed if he were to awake like this so being the gentleman he quickly wiggled out from under Quatre and out of the sleeping bag and made a b-line for the stream so he could cool off a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC  
  
Notes: I made the castle go bye-bye because there was no point of having a couple hundred people from the past running around. Plus the castle has already served the end of its purpose. I said no lemon but I never said no compromising and embarrassing situations. Next Chapter more fun at the camp because I just figured it out after this night they still have seven more days, till they have to go back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I just had to do this, it's the horror story, campfire ending. This is cause I have an evil streak and I thought wouldn't everyone just hate me if I ended the fic like this, but I truly didn't want to because I like a happy ending.  
  
So the next morning Trowa woke up with his arm wrapped possessively around Quatres waist. And when he looked down at his beloved husband, he realized that it was no 


	10. A Day at Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2 and 5+C.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; Angst; yaoi; apparently humor but I'm not sure  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation. Trowa gets an ow-ie. Catherine and WuFei have a water fight and Duo and Heero play tag.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be. Back to school, yuck. I know it was evil of me to end it like that last time but I had to go to work. So don't blame me I'm a poor college student with a crapy job, like almost everyone else on campus. I'm so sorry that it took me forever and a day to complete this chapter. Here is my list of excuses not one of them are any good but lets see I had to work, I had to go to school and do homework, I don't mind school but I've always hated homework, then I got writers block and so now the last couple of weeks I've just been lazy. And yet I'm taking summer courses at least there easy History and an easy Math course, you know 1+2=4 and you get a B for effort.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
Trowa stood by the edge of the stream in his boxers, silently cursing himself for not bringing clothes or anything else that would have been useful. He finally resigned himself to his fate and decided to go dunk himself in the stream; the deepest part was about 3 feet deep, so that would be plenty deep for a quick dip. He made his way over to the deepest part using rocks that jutted out of the water like stepping stones. True it would have been wiser to just walk through the stream, at least just to get a feel for how cold the water would be. But in Trowa's defense it was early in the morning and he wasn't really thinking with the rational part of his brain. So it would also come to no great surprise that the rest of the camp was awoken by a loud scream.  
  
Minutes later found WuFei, Heero, Duo, Catherine, and a rumpled Quatre standing by the edge of the stream looking at a shriving Trowa sitting in the ice cold stream.  
  
Not much was said because of all the laughter, well except for Catherine's comment. Which was "Trowa I didn't know guys could scream like that?" This of course has been translated into English because the way she said it was through a gale of wild laughter.  
  
After the group had calmed down, Heero and Duo made their way over to help Trowa up and out of the stream. "The waters freezing no wonder you screamed like a girl. What happened did ya fall in?" Duo said wading over towards Trowa. "No shit Sherlock. Now help me out." Trowa said through chattering teeth.  
  
After Trowa was dragged to the shore, it was noted that he had sprained his right ankle and banged up his elbow pretty bad. He was taken to his tent and had to have help changing out of his drenched boxers. Of course it was Duo that was helping him change and teasing him all the while. "Come now wouldn't want your husband to catch a sight of that, I'd be embarrassed to if mine was that small." Duo said cheekily. "First off Duo you're my brother so it disturbers me to no end that your checking me out and secondly it was cold in there haven't you ever heard of shrinkage." Trowa responded indignantly. "I'm just teasing gee; don't need to get so defensive. And for the record I was not checking you out." Duo retorted "Plus now that you're all dressed, Nurse Cathy can come in and fix you up."  
  
"Dear god not Nurse Cathy. She's insane and gets on a total ego trip. Can't you put the bandage on?" Trowa begged, now you may think this would be embarrassing for a nineteen year old to be afraid of his sister but those are the people that did not grow up with Catherine as a sister. "Dude, get in her way are you crazy? I'd rather get in-between a female grizzly and her cubs than do that." Duo said he paled a little at the thought.  
  
"Is the patient ready?" Catherine's voice could be heard from outside the tent. "Yes sis your victim awaits, please come in." Duo said unzipping the tent opening and receiving a slap from his sister. "Ow, what was that for? I ain't done nothin'" Duo whined escaping from the tent before his sister could slap him again. "Duo the correct term is 'I did not do anything?' and yes you did. I can't believe how much I'll have to re-teach you once we get back. Oh well, at least I'll have other students, hopefully they will be more eager to learn." Catherine admonished Duo from the tent door. "Other students?" Duo questioned from a safe distance. "Of course, I'll be teaching our guest as well." Catherine said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Run for your lives. Quickly now go save yourselves." Duo said to the three bewildered looking bystanders. "Duo I really don't have time for this right now. Our brother is injured I need to work." Catherine said while zipping up the tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the tent Trowa was sitting on his sleeping bag and Catherine was kneeling by his feet. "Now Trowa what happened?" Catherine said eyeing her brother speciously. "I went down to the stream to wash up and fell." Trowa grumbled. "Alright I want you to tell me when it hurts." Catherine continued while grabbing his right foot and began to rotate it. "Ah.ow" Trowa cried out in pain. "Okay, let me bandage this up and I'll check your elbow next." Catherine said as she took the necessary supplies out of the first aid kit.  
  
"No, just the ankle" Trowa grimaced as she put pressure on the injury. "Trowa, I know what I'm doing so let me work." Catherine stated as she taped up his ankle. She then moved to his elbow and started to poke and prod around the area. "You'll be the death of me yet." Trowa groused while she was working. "Maybe so, but not quite yet." Catherine said as she continued to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later Catherine wormed her way out of the tent, and began to addresses the group "He will not allowed to be out of the tent for the rest of the day and he'll need to keep his ankle up. But of course I do need a volunteer to watch him, any takers." "I can't Cathy, I have plans." Duo said a bit guiltily. "What plans?" Heero asked incredulously. "I plan to be far away from here." Duo said while taking off in an unknown direction. Catherine just rolled her eyes "anyone else?" "I can do it." Quatre said a bit shyly. "Great, now that things are settled I'm off." Cathy said while walking over towards the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre stood inside the tent, still wearing his nightshirt, and looking a wee bit wary at the sight of Trowa lying on the sleeping bag with his ankle propped up. "Are you alright?" came the timid question. "I'll live." Trowa said miserably from his position on the floor, "By the way. How did you get stuck with me?"  
  
"I volunteered." Quatre piped up. "I'm sorry" Trowa apologized. "For what?" came Quatre's sincere query.  
  
"For getting stuck with me. Wouldn't you rather be doing something else?" Trowa said a little surprised by his partner's sincerity. "Like what?" Quatre asked finally coming over to sit down by Trowa. "I don't know going for a walk. Playing in the stream, lots of things I guess." Trowa answered ruefully. "Well I would rather have company for those things." Quatre said frowning slightly. "What about Heero or WuFei?" Trowa asked trying sit up unsuccessfully. "Oh well they don't want to be stuck watching me all day I'm sure they would prefer the company of you sibling." Quatre said beginning to pick at the hem of his nightshirt.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Umm.would you like to change into something else, I have several pairs of boxers in my bag that will most likely fit you and all of the t-shirts would." Trowa said while pointing towards his bag with his uninjured arm. "O.okay" Quatre stuttered and began to blush.  
  
Trowa laid back and pretended to close his eyes as Quatre went over to change. Trowa was a little disappointed with the show, mainly because Quatre slipped the boxers on while still wearing his nightshirt but on the plus side he did get a nice view of Quatre's pale finely toned chest. Quatre was soon dressed in a loose fitting pair of red and navy plaid boxers and a navy oversized t-shirt; he mumbled a shy "thank you" to Trowa as he carefully made his way to the side of the sleeping bag, with every other step he would have to readjust the boxers as they would slip past his protruding hip bone.  
  
As Quatre resettled himself beside Trowa on their sleeping bag the sound of a zipper could be heard, quickly realizing it was their tent and that someone was coming in Quatre sprang to his feet to welcome the unknown visitor. A tentative "hello?" escaped his lips.  
  
"It's just Cathy." Catherine called while stepping inside the tent and dropping a couple of bags near the opening. "Oh Quatre you look cute. Well I thought you two would get board so I brought you the rainy day bag and some snacks. WuFei and I are going for a walk and I have no idea where Duo went off to, but Heero's out looking for him. So I'll be off, take care see you later."  
  
"Uh.thanks." Trowa said as his sister disappeared as she re-zipped the tent. Quatre stood looking at the opening mouth agape "What?" Trowa shook his head at Quatre and chuckled "Quatre bring the bags over here and help me up."  
  
"But your sister said." Quatre said looking at Trowa. "I meant help me sit up." Trowa re-explained. "Okay" Quatre said grabbing the bags and going back over towards Trowa. Minutes later found Trowa sitting up, being propped up by his clothing bad and pillow, and going through the bag that Catherine had brought.  
  
"What is in there?" Quatre asked with his curiosity rising to new levels of wonderment and fear. "Oh. in here there are some games we might want to play later, but for right now I'm looking for the CD player. I think you'll like it" Trowa answered while picking up the second bag and rummaging though it.  
  
"Ha ha I've found it and now I'm not sure what to listen to defiantly not Duo's music, and Cathy's musicals might be best introduced to you by her. And they wouldn't let me bring my classical music so the only thing left would be oldies. I'm thinking the Beatles and maybe Herman's Hermits or Bread will wait for CCR." Trowa continued while flipping through the CD's after grabbing one of them and placing it in the CD player he looked up at Quatre.  
  
Quatre was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Is something wrong Quatre?" Trowa asked growing concerned. "You were talking." Quatre stated bluntly and then noted Trowa's confusion and added "a lot."  
  
"I'm sorry I just start thinking out loud sometimes. Didn't I use to do that?" Trowa asked a little curious to learn about his past self.  
  
"Yes Triton did, its just I always knew what he was talking about." Quatre said "You've been going on and on and I have not understood one thing you were saying. It's just very confusing."  
  
Trowa blushed slightly and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry I guess I just got carried away there's just so much that's changed since you were last awake. I just want to show you everything and yet protect you from it at the same time. You see this is a CD player and it plays music from these discs." Trowa said holding up the boom box and pointing to the CD holder.  
  
Quatre started to not but then pursed his lips together and asked "like an instrument."  
  
"Mmmm.kind of, but not really. It has the sound of the instruments on it and most of the time it also has singers. Well, I think it would be easier to show you rather than explain it." Trowa pushed play and the CD player came alive and began to play Love Me Do by the Beatles.  
  
Quatre jumped a bit when the music started and he had to remind himself to breath every once in a while, but other than that he was set.  
  
"Do you like it?" Trowa tentatively asked but Quatre was so entranced in the music he did not hear the question. Trowa grew tired of asking so he gently shook Quatre to get a response. "Do you like it, Quatre?" Trowa asked once more. "Oh yes its wonderful." Quatre sighed dreamily and quickly returned to watching the CD player.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catherine and WuFei had walked quite a ways from the camp site and had decided to rest by the stream. Catherine was sitting on a rock and dangling her feet in the stream while WuFei sat next to her in lotus position.  
  
"So Miss Barton what do you do?" WuFei asked trying to get to know his new companion. "Well I have a teaching degree in history oddly enough. I was going to start teaching high school this year, but dad got the job offer to come teach at the university and well I think you can guess what happened." Catherine said looking at WuFei with her head down at an angle looking at WuFei, "But enough about me what about you."  
  
"I don't know what you want to know I was married to a girl named Meiran in my old country. We had been married for several months before I was sent away to come study in this new country. I had stayed here for about five years and I was going to head back home the day after the wedding but the curse happened instead." WuFei said wistfully looking at a tree across the way.  
  
"That's so sad. I mean you were just about to head home and all." Catherine said with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Hm. foolish woman why cry now it's over and done with." WuFei said closing his eyes and trying to relax.  
  
If WuFei would have been paying attention he would have noticed the glare he was receiving from Catherine, and also noted her leaning down to cup water in her hands. But he had not and so he was caught off guard when ice cold water was splashed against his face. Shocked and sputtering he tried to get up only to fall half way in the stream and only succeed in getting his pants wet.  
  
Catherine was standing in ankle deep water watching the whole procession and laughing hysterically at it all. But she had not learned her lesson from WuFei's mistake so was completely taken off guard when WuFei reached up and grabbed one of her wrist pulling her down into the water. WuFei's plans went a rye and instead of falling directly into the water she landed on WuFei, both of them squawked indignantly.  
  
It was one of those moments in life where everything stills around you and you can only see one thing for Catherine it was WuFei and for WuFei it was Catherine. Just sitting there in a freezing cold stream staring at each other, after what seemed like an eternity they began to lean into each other and there lips touched in a soft lingering kiss.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss Catherine said "Fei I'm cold." He began to get angry until he relized something. "I'm cold to." He said. "So let's go sit on the rocks and warm up, silly." Catherine said with a teasing smirk. "Sound good." Was all WuFei could say standing shakily and heading towards the shore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo get back here right now." Heero said standing in the middle of the forest. "Aw but Heero I wanna play." Duo said popping up behind a tree next to Heero. "But fine have it your way." Duo continued while walking up to Heero's side. "But." Duo started to say and Heero noted a strange look in his eyes, and then he felt two soft warm lips press up against his own in a quick hard kiss "I changed my mind, your it." Duo finished from half way across the tree line and into a meadow.  
  
Heero waited a few more seconds trying to process what had just happened, shaking his head and giving up he took off after Duo. "Duo. Get back here."  
  
"No way your it you have to catch me first." Duo said continuing to run away from Heero. "Alright you asked for it." Heero said targeting Duo and running after him. "Oh shit." Duo yelled as Heero began to close in on him. The game went on and on with the two boys chasing each other and having a great time.  
  
After about an hour of this Duo sat down against a tree "Ok I give. You win, happy now you finally beat me." Heero collapsed beside him "Of course." He said smugly. "Oh hush you. I could have taken you if I would have gotten a full night sleep." Duo complained. "You always say that." Heero smirked shaking his head.  
  
"Do you miss him, Solo, I mean." Duo asked quietly. "Yes, yes I do but I know he wouldn't want me to be sad. He died doing what he believed in, protecting his prince. I would have done the same thing if the situation would have been reversed. And I can feel in my heart that you share his soul. That puts my mind at peace." Heero said looking up at the sky through the branches.  
  
"Thank you for saying that." Duo said closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later in Trowa's tent "Play it again, play it again." Quatre said bouncing up and down. "Can't we listen to a different one? I never thought I'd say this but I'm getting sick of listing to the Beatles." Trowa said. "Will I like it?" Quatre asked.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Trowa said replacing the CD with Herman's Hermits and pushing play. Once again Quatre was mesmerized by the CD player.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was getting late as Catherine and WuFei made there way back to camp still slightly damp, clothing in disarray, and a few hickies around their necks. "Trowa's going to kill us." Catherine chuckled looking at WuFei's neck. "I still say this is your fault." WuFei said. "My fault I didn't hear you complaining." Catherine conjectured. "That's true." WuFei said smiling and taking Catherine's hand in his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow, Heero it hurts." Duo whined. "I'm not the one who stepped on the flower to begin with. So stop complaining to me." Heero said after growing tired of Duo's complaining.  
  
"How was I supposed to know there was a bee in there? And what if I was allergic to bees I bet you'd feel bad then. Especially after you laughed at me." Duo pouted at Heero.  
  
"But you're not the big bad bee stung you and died, and we packed you're hand in mud like you said to make it feel better. So I don't see why you're complaining to me when you're fine." Heero said in his defiance.  
  
"You don't get it I'm hurt you're supposed to try and make me feel better by babying me." Duo continued. "Have you're sister do that I give up." Heero said walking away.  
  
TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Thank god I'm finished with this chapter it's way past my bed time, ha ha. Well I hope you enjoy reading this I think it makes since, but you never know it is late. I'm afraid if I don't post it now I'll forget to do so. Well thank you for reading and for all the nice reviews, they make me happy. Oh and thank you so much for waiting I know how hard that can be but I did get stuck for the longest time on what Quatre and Trowa should do while he was injured I know sex would have been the easiest, but I want to make them have a real relationship first and not just jump in the sack. Oh and if I would have written a sex scene I couldn't of posted it here anyway, when I do write you I'll post it on mediaminer.org. I'll let you know when that happens so if your interested you can read it. Well thanks again, and I'm sorry.  
-benji 


	11. Dinner and A Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Pairings: 3x4, implied 1x2 and 5+C.  
  
Category: AU; fantasy; romance; OOC; Angst; yaoi; apparently humor but I'm not sure  
  
Warnings: I don't really know myself. Like talk of goddesses and reincarnation. Boys watching other boys getting dressed and somewhat descriptive words.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be. Sorry it took me awhile to get back to the story I had relatives in town. I love them and I miss seeing them, but they can get to be a pain when you have things to do like home work and writing, So today I'm stuck at home all alone so I get to write although I should be doing my home work and a research paper, oh well I like this better.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catherine, WuFei, Heero, and Duo all arrived at camp at the same time. Catherine and Duo looked each other over shrugged and went there separate ways. While WuFei and Heero stood on the side lines watching this transaction.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for we should start dinner it's almost sun set?" Catherine said sounding exasperated. "Well.some one start a fire, and not you Duo I haven't lost all of my senses." Even with her back turned she could see the maniacal gleam that Duo possessed when fire starting was mentioned. "You can help me fix dinner instead."  
  
"Do I have to? It's just I'd really love to. But I got stung by a bee and all so I don't think I can. Why not get someone else to help?" Duo said trying to get out of helping.  
  
"Why Duo, you didn't tell me you got hurt. Oh if your hands bothering you that badly I could go get the first aid kit and fix you all up." Catherine said in a syrupy voice turning around with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Oh look my hands all better now. See I'm opening a can." Duo said grabbing the can opener and running behind Heero. "Please save me. Don't let her get me, I promise I'll be good." Duo whispered to Heero giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Just help her." Heero said unfazed by Duo's pleas for help. "Fine, you don't love me." Duo replied hanging his head down and slowly walking back over to his sister, like heading off to his execution. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and WuFei walked towards the woods to go get the fire wood that had been left by the edge of camp from when the siblings had first gotten there. "This is strange." Heero mused out loud. "Don't you think Chang?"  
  
"Which part finding out we've been asleep for hundreds of years or meeting our reincarnated lovers?" WuFei asked sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I mean he just looks so much like Solo and sometimes he even acts the same, but it's a little confusing. I mean if I give into my temptations would I be cheating on Solo and dose Duo even want a relationship with me? And half the time he's talking I have no idea what he's talking about, like what's a blood hound gang and why are the cold?" Heero asked ignoring WuFei's remark.  
  
"Let's see I don't have the same problem Catherine looks nothing like my Meiran for starters she's a foot taller than me she has violet eye's not brown. Her hair is a light reddish brown not black like mine. She's fish belly white and she still as annoyingly self-righteous and independent as she use to be. And.uh.I know she likes me back, so like I said I have no idea how you feel." WuFei answered.  
  
"Gee thanks." Heero said rolling his eyes. "Maybe you should talk to Quatre or Trowa about your problems; they might be having the same problems." WuFei added trying to be helpful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back with Catherine and Duo. "So how are you and Heero getting along?" Catherine asked while pouring the newly opened can of chicken noodle soup into a pan. "Um.I don't know when ever I talk to him about stuff he gets this look like I'm from Mars or something. But then again he told me that Solo and I share the same soul, so I'm getting mixed singles." Duo said shrugging while staring at the ground.  
  
"Oh Duo I've been meaning to tell you, you are adopted and you are from Mars. And on a serious note try talking about things he'll understand he's from the past and I'm sure he has no idea what you're talking about half of the time, I know I don't. And on that we will conclude this week's session of sisterly advice. Please tune in next week, thank you and goodnight." Catherine said with fake wave and bow included.  
  
"You are such a mental case, but if it's all the same thanks." Duo said noticing WuFei and Heero emerging from the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later a delicious dinner of chicken noodle soup and peanut butter and honey sandwiches was ready. Catherine had dished up two cups of soup and prepared sandwiches for Quatre and Trowa. "Duo go take these to the two shut ins."  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Duo asked back in a saucy tone.  
  
"Because I told you to. Now go." Catherine retorted back.  
  
"Fine." Duo said taking the food from her and heading over to the tent that housed Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Once he reached the tent he put the corner of the sandwiches in his mouth so he could unzip the tent. Quatre and Trowa were sitting in front of a dying CD player, and both of them looked up on his arrival. Duo handed each of them a mug of soup and then took the sandwiches out of his mouth and handed them over, with bite marks and soggy corner included. Trowa rolled his eyes being use to Duo's thoughtlessness while Quatre looked a little green upon receiving his sandwich.  
  
"Thanks Duo and make sure you zip up the tent on your way out. Bye." Trowa said as Duo began to open his mouth to say something. Duo stomped out of the tent muttering "I know when I not wanted. Well good bye, See if I ever tell you anything." and zipped the tent back up.  
  
After Duo left Trowa began to eat his sandwich, while Quatre continued to eye his dubiously. "If you don't want the sandwich I'll trade you my cup of soup for it." Trowa said noticing Quatre's obvious distress. "Okay" Quatre said handing over the item in question and taking Trowa's mug from him.  
  
"Why is the music sounding funny?" Quatre asked after the last crisis had been solved.  
  
"The batteries are dying." Trowa said before stuffing the last bite of sandwich in his face.  
  
"Oh my god we've killed them." Quatre cried out almost spilling his soup.  
  
"No, no they are not living things. They are. well like food for humans we need food to survive and the CD player needs batteries to play music. I'll find some fresh one's in the morning. Right now I'll just turn it off." Trowa said trying to calm Quatre down.  
  
Quatre was still looking very concerned about the CD player but nodded his head in acceptance. Noticing this Trowa grinned a little. "Don't worry it'll be alright. Think of it as taking a nap for the CD player. It needs to rest just like people do. Okay?" Trowa said still trying to soothe Quatre's nerves.  
  
Quatre began to look a little more convinced and nodded his acceptance with a little more self assurance this time around. "Good." Trowa said out loud while silently thanking god for the batteries short life. He had begun to contemplating strangling himself with the strap of the rainy day bag if he had to listen to 'Henry The Eighth I Am' one more time. The only think that kept him form acting on his impulses was that Quatre was enjoying it. And Quatre looked beautiful with his face lit up in child like glee.  
  
After Quatre had finished his soup he left Trowa for the first time that day and took the mugs out to Catherine. Trowa tried to straiten up the tent while Quatre was out. He was moderately successful clearing off the sleeping bag before Quatre popped back in the tent.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Trowa. I would have done it." Quatre said noticing what Trowa had done.  
  
"No Quatre its okay really, I'm not completely incapable." Trowa answered and smirked when he noticed that the boxers had ridded down and were now showing Quatre's pubic bone. "Um.Quatre do you want to go to bed?" Trowa asked in what he hoped sounded like a seductive purr and wanting his statement to mean so much more, but still not as confident as he'd like to be that Quatre was ready.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am a little tired. I almost forgot Cathy said you can go outside tomorrow. Is in that great?" Quatre said felling slightly disappointed while getting in the sleeping bag with Trowa.  
  
"Yea that sounds good, I guess." Trowa said feeling just as unsatisfied as Quatre when he zipped up their sleeping bag. "Good night Quatre."  
  
"Trowa I had fun today, thank you." Quatre said leaning up and kissing Trowa gently on the lips. "Good night Trowa." Quatre said slipping back down and nuzzling his face in Trowa's chest, to Quatre this just felt like the right thing to do.  
  
For the first few moments Trowa was doing his best impression of a fish out of water, but once the shock had warn off his face grew flush with an unearthly glow of elation. Having nothing to say he wrapped his arm tightly around Quatre and began to massage his back and kissed the top of his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out side after they finished cleaning up the area WuFei had waked Catherine over to the car, and was busy saying goodnight to her. While Duo and Heero made there way to their own tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Quatre woke up early and found himself in a compromising position. Trowa was lying on his side and Quatre was spooned up behind him. And his mind kept wandering to such indecent thoughts that he kept blushing and Quatre became very hard in certain places, but he did notice that if he rubbed himself up against Trowa it felt really, really good. The only reason he didn't continue rubbing himself against Trowa was that he afraid that he'd wake him and it looked like Trowa was having nice dreams. So Quatre juts lay there occasionally rubbing himself against Trowa and patiently waited until Trowa awoke.  
  
A little while later Trowa awoke with Quatre behind him and something poking him in the rear. Trowa was thrilled, to say the least. "Um.Quatre are you awake?" Trowa asked trying to sound cool, with his voice hoarse with sleep. "Yes so um.what should we do now?" Quatre asked back innocently. Evil thoughts and positions began to play in Trowas mind.  
  
"I think." Trowa began but was interrupted by the sound of the tent zipper and a braided boy bouncing in his tent. "Rise and shine dear brother of mine, oh yea you to sexy." Duo said springing on the two in the sleeping bag.  
  
"Duo get off of us." Trowa hissed as Duo's shoulder collided with his bruised elbow. Trowa felt Quatre go limp the instant Duo came in the tent.  
  
Completely ignoring his brother, whom he was lying on top of, Duo started up a conversation with Quatre. "So Quat it's just going to be you and me today. You know give tall dark and grumpy some quiet time." Duo said bumping his hip into Trowa when Trowa began to make a sound of protest. "So what are you waiting for get up and get dressed now." Duo continued while Quatre was looking at him like he was quite mad.  
  
"O.okay." Quatre said in a calm voice not wanting to upset the crazy person. While Quatre was sitting up he noted a look of disappointment cross Trowa's handsome features.  
  
Quatre walked over to his chest to change but made a little coughing noise and said "could you?" to the two onlookers.  
  
"Duo get out of the tent now. Quatre I'll just close my eyes, I don't think I can get up right now." Trowa said while pushing Duo off of him.  
  
"What no free show?" Duo asked feigning shock.  
  
"Out now or I'll get Catherine." Trowa demanded.  
  
"Fine. I'll be outside when you're ready Quatre." Duo said walking out and zipping up the tent.  
  
Trowa laid back and pretended to close his eyes again, while Quatre changed into his tight fitting tan breeches and a loose blue shirt. While Quatre changed his mind began to wander 'What was Trowa going to say? Why did he look so disappointed? At least my hardness went away. That would have been uncomfortable walking around with.'  
  
While Quatre was silently dressing Trowa got to see the whole shebang. Perfect round cheeks, that were ideal for kissing, licking, nipping, and many other things. And he had a long slender, but not to slender, piece that was going to feel like heaven or he could think of a few other things to do. Oh yes waiting was going to be hard after this little peepshow.  
  
Quatre turned towards Trowa and said "I'm done. Would you like me to help you out?"  
  
"That would be great but let me change into something else." Trowa said trying to keep his voice from jumping. "Okay. I'll wait over here while you change." Quatre said sitting down on his chest and pretended to close his eyes.  
  
Trowa wiggled out of the sleeping bag and pulled his clothing bag over to him. He pulled out a tight dark green tank top, a pair of khaki cargo shorts and clean white boxers. Trowa struggled a little trying to get the old boxers off and the clean ones on, but this also gave Quatre a very nice and prolonged show of a very naked Trowa twisting and turning in many different positions. And Trowa turned out to be very flexible which made Quatre quite happy.  
  
Yes Trowa was thick and long in certain places which made Quatre a little nervous, to imagine such a thing fitting in places Solo had once described to him, but it still excited him.  
  
True he'd only known Trowa for four days he could see that there were certain characteristics that reminded him of Triton. He was usually quiet and reserved and he always had Quatre's best interest in heart. He protected and cared for those he loved, but Quatre could also tell that Trowa had been lonely and hurt before, and that is one thing that Triton had never been. Maybe spending the day with Duo would be a good thing after all.  
  
"Okay Quatre I'm done you can open your eyes now." Trowa said while trying to stand up.  
  
"Need a hand?" Quatre asked walking over to Trowa.  
  
"Thank you." Trowa said accepting the proffered hand.  
  
"No thanks necessary." Quatre replied with a slight smile once Trowa was standing beside him.  
  
Quatre walked while Trowa hobbled out of the tent and over to the fire pit area.  
  
TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note's: I'm really sorry that I'm ending this chapter here I truly did want to put more into this chapter, but it became to long so I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter up really soon. So the plan for Chapter 12 will be Heero and Trowa having a conversation, Duo and Quatre having a conversation, and fishing a sun burn and drinking and maybe something more. So please review and I will truly try to have it out within the week. 


End file.
